Assassin's Creed High School
by Reenava
Summary: the totally assassins have fun adventures at assensins credd high shcool. Ezio has a porblem...every1 is secrely in love with him... except the guy he has a totes crush on.
1. Chapter 1

I am totally Ezio Auditore da Firenze, but you can just call me eioz for short. I climbed into my totally skewl, assins creeds high, instead of using the double doors at the front. I totally dropped in front of my locker. Every1 else was an assassin too so they dident care. My locker was next to my best friend leanoardo da vinci. He is the top art stoodent in the whole schoewl. Wait hes not an assassin he carnt go to this skewl, nevermind.

I was sad because I was thinking abut my best frend Leonardo and the fact he dident go to this skewl. I always tell him the totes goss after school.

Butt my thorts were distracted when… my totes cursh walked down the corider! It wos altaϊr. He luked so amzein in his white asssssasins robe, with a red belt. He had on a hood, it luuked like an eagle that s what his name means. Omg hes so hot.

"I'm better than everyone else," he announced. Oh yeah I forgot to menshun, hes a JERK. He s a SPORTS JOCK. Hes worse than a spots jock tho he THINKS HES BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE IN THE WHOLE WORLD even the most famous assassin, Lucien lachance.

"Altaïr, you are not bettar than every1 else," corrected him firned Malik. Malik had 2 arms.

"yes I am. I'm better than you, I'm a strate A+ studant. Unlike you youre a LOSER."

"Ok Altaear I'm SICK of you, you think your better than every1 else BUT UR NOT" then he ran away into the toiletries, crying.

Altarï looked kind of sad on his own. He just had a nootral face tho, he never makes faciel expressions. But I know his inner emotens. I have posters of him on my wall, hes my hero. Maybe if I asked him if he was ok he'd like me! I sucked in a deep breth, but be4 I cud speak to him someone ran down the corridor and totally shouted… "TEMPALRS ARE ATTACKING!"

I HATED templrasr they KILLED MY FAMILY im an oprhan like all good charcetrs in these fics. I got out my hidden blade whch was hidden, that's why it's totally called a hidden blade. I STABED the templras they died.

But… MALIK'S ARM HAD FALLEN OFF WHEN HE WAS FIGHTING THE TEMPLARS! He cried… he blamed ALTAÏR. Altair got EXPELLED

Oh no… I couldn't believe my totes crush got expelled! Especishally over something so minor as makin a prsn lose an arm. I wondered how… malick had told me that it wos becos altear RAN AWAY instead of…. totally helping him.

* * *

Altaaïr PoV

I cudent believe I got expelled… all becos of that total LOSRE malek. He was such a JERK unlike me im so nice, and im also the best at assassinating ppl and the best at art, even better than leanordeo da vinchi. I totally opened my sketch book and drew a picture of a Templar falling off a totally building. Then I drew one of malik except then I remembered he didn't haeve an arm…. Well that wos his fawlt. But I kinda felt bad… BEOS I WAS SECRETLY IN LUV WIF HIM and it was my falt anyway but im too ARORGENt to admit that.

I walked dejected down the street, then I realiswd….. I WAS DROWNING ! the water came all the way up to my knees I couldn't breathe! "help" I yelled. To my surprise, a totally assassin came to help me even tho I just got expleed from ther high skewool. He was so strong lookin, he was werarin a nice outfit but it wasent as nice as mine. He wos pretty cute too I mite add, but not as cute as me of course. I was the most handomse, I was the best at art, I was the best at assassinating ppl even tho I got expelled, I was the best at everythong I did ever. I saw my reflection in the water, I was BeaaUTUIFUL. But then I remembered that I was drownin. Thankfully the strong assassin pulled me out of the water. He was so brave, im scared of water. I refuse to drink anything except the blood of tempalrs.

"Thanks," I seded to the assassien, and he blushed. Well of coruse he did, I made everyone blush becos I was so attrative and had the best pick up lines. "Whats your name?"

"my name is ezio," he sid friendly. "I know your name already it's Altaïr."

"WTF ARE YOU STALKING ME!?" i ran away as swiftly as I could, which was extremely fast I might add because I am the fastest person ever. I totes climbed on the roof of a building. An archer told me to get down but I dident care, I just stabed the arhcher becos hes not gud enuff to tell me wot to do.

"Nooo wait," said Ezio, he said 'no' which means no in Italian becos hes Italian. But he wasent as gud as me, I was already gorn, I jumped off a super tall tower but I didn't die becos im so good at jumping and I landed in a hay bale. I walked along the rooftops even though i didnt need to, i just wanted to show off my skills."

* * *

Eios pov

I CUDENT BELIV HOW STUPIT id been. I had a chance with him for like 5 WHOLE SECONDS and I made him totally think im a STALKER CREEP. I cried and went home to my house the auditore house, and saw my mum there. My dad was still at work he worked at the bank.

I sat down lookin sad, I cud feel teers welling up in my totes eyes.

"is something wrong exio?" asked my moth.

"I… I secretly have a crush on someone and now he hATES me. He thinks im a STALKER."

"is that the guy you keep stealing his Instagram selfies and printing them out and putting them on yoru wall? That might be why he finks youre really weird."

"shut up MUM youre wrong/" I stormed out.

When I got upstairs to my room I got out my totes phone, an ihpone 7 they were all the rage in 1476. I texted my friend, Leonardo di caprio the famous painter. "Leo I don't know what to do, come round so we can torque to each other?"

"ok." He texted back totes fast, this is why hes my totally best friend. My other bffl is Lorenzo de' Medici. But he was away on holidays with his family atm.

While I was waiting for Leonardo to get here (hes not as fast as I am hes not an assassin he carnt climb on buildings and things) I stalked Altaïr's totally Instagram. He had posted a selfe by himself becos all his frends throt he wos a stupid JERK. He still had 2000 instantnoodlesgram followers though.

Then my totally sister Claudia came into the room, she caught me stalking photos of Altair from like 2 years ago. "Salute ezio why are you stalking altair inst that really creepy?"

"WTF WHY DOES EERYONE KEEP CALLING ME A CREEP TODAY!? FIRST MY TOTALLY TRUE LOVE, THEN MUTHER THEN YOU? GET OUT CLOUDIA YOU CANT EVEN BE IN MY ROOM IT SAYS IT''S MY ROOM ON THE DOOR OK?"

"why are you so mean to me!?" she stormed out upset and anger.

"wait no Claudia I didn't mean it…" but she was already away. I felt bad becos I like Claudia even tho shes annoying sumtimes.

But I got distracted because my best friend Loonardo came up the stairs . he was wearing him hat. "ezio I have to tell you something… im secrelyty IN LOVE WIF YOU!"

* * *

Hi everone I hope you liked my first chapter of assassins creed high. Please don't flame it.

And no alteir and ezio ARENT RELATED THEYRE ON OTHER SIDES OF DESMONDS FAMILY OK?

And YEAH EVERYONE IS IN LOVE WITH EVERYONE IT'S TOTES CALLED A LOVE TRIANGLE OK?

I started assassins creed 1 and altaïr was just like my protag from Oblivion high, Megelieramberina, I just had to write a fanfic featuring him and also exio cos hes like the most popular asssassins creed character. Please look at my other high school fanfics if you like this one. I like reed and reviews and CONSTROCTIVE cricitism.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wut!?" I cudent totally believe it. Loeanrodua was secrelty in luv wif… ME!? I was confliceted… I was happy that someone wass total y in love with me… but also sad becos I didn't love him back and I dident want to break him heart. But I had to tell him now instead of like lede him on…

"IM SORRY LOONARDO DA VICINITY BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU BACK"

He gasped like this :O And I could see pure heartbrayke in him blue eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOO the luv of my life duz not love me back!" he made a sad face and started running away

"wait loeandordo I need to spieack to you!"

"what?" he wondereedd curiously.

"I need relationboat advice… im secretly in love with…. ALTAÏR IBN-LA'AHAD"

"wtf… you rejected me and now youre asking me for relationsubmarine advice? I think KNOT" then he ran away, heartbroken, there were tears pourin out of him eyes like a waterfall. Like the water in venice theres lots of water there, except no waterfalls just bowts.

"wate no leopard I didn't mean to totally offand you!"

"no go away I don't ever want to see you aagain!" he ran off

* * *

I sat on my totally bed, crying. First of all I make my totally crush fink im a creep, then my mum AND my sister call me a creep too for stalking my crush's instragram which isn't even like creepy at all, then I lose my best friend! I couldn't believe how bad my day had been. I just wanted to crawl into bed and cry, so I did. Then to make myself feel better I went through altairs whole instantgram, all the way back to the photos from 1186. He wos sooo totes hot. I read te comments. Someone had commented 'you look cute in this photo altaïr." I was kinda jellus until I read his reply. "yeah of course I do, im way more attractive than anyone else including YOU"

Wow he was like sooo totes rood. Whatevs. What if he dident fink EYE was handsome too? What if he thought I was like totes ugly?

"Ezio cum downstairs your uncle Mario is visiting for dinner" yelled my mother.

I was upset I didn't want to, I was busy crying. I looked in the totally mirror at my eyes, they were red and puffy from crying. So I pulled up my assassins hood which covered my eyes. Then I walked down the stairs and sat at the table waiting for dinner.

"ezio take that hood down it's not polite to ware hoods at the dinner table." Said my mpm.

Oh no… theyd see I'd totes been crying and wud ask me why and thered be all these like questions… aghrr. "no thanks I don't want to get sunburnt."

"ezoi you are inside you carnt get subnurnt. "

I sighed and took down my hood, hoping no one wud totally notice. To my missfourtne, they did.

"ezio are you ok!?" asked my totlly sister Claudia, shess really ncie to me even tho I totally yelled at her earlier. I actuelly felt rly bad abowt that.

"yes im fine."

"ok ezio whats really wrong?" asked my totally uncle Mario. He cud always get ppl to tell the truth with his friendly ways.

"Ok fine… first my totally cruhs thinks im a CREEP LOSER and my best friend LEONARDO DA VICHY left me becos he was secretly in love with me but I don't love him back I love…. ALTIAr!" I thort they d think it was a totes dramatic reeveal

"yeah we know, youre always talking about him," said my sister, Cloudy Day.

"you do? I wondered aloud. How?" then I had another thought. "Uncle maria can I come to your house for the weekend?"

"umm sure."

* * *

On the totally weekend I went to my uncles villa in monterrigioni. The real reason I wanted to go there wos becos there was a totally shrine to Altaïr in the basement. So I went to the shrine strate away and looked longlingly at the totally statue of him which was behind bars. There were 6 others statues of other fames assassins except they were less totes hot. I could see altiaerrs fashenable clothes behind the locked bars, I didn't know how to totes open them but I susspected that it had sumfing to do wif the other statures.

Suddenly…. I heard footsteps. Whose were they? I totally wondered. They were….. ALTAÏR'S! uh totes oh… he wud fink I was even more weord!

"oh hi ezio," he went. He seemd to have forgotten about the incident yesterday, that wos good. "I'm here to get my othr clothes/" he put seals (not the animal) in all the statues and the totally bars in front of his statue opened up! Then he took the fashionable balck designer armour and robes off the dummy. "excuse me I need to get changed."

I bulshed and turned around.

"ok you can look now, look at how amazing and fashionable these designer robes are." They did look pritty amazing on him. "I designed them myself you know, becos im the best at fashion design just like im the best at everything else."

Suddenly….. malik (not like one direction but like assassins creed malki) walked into the room. "you are not the best at everything! you are a stupit dumb loser jerk and i HATE you!"

Suddenly altair….. burst into tears! Then he ran away in his designer armour and robes crying.

"Maleficient did you have to be so mean to him?"

"WUT!? Youre accusing ME of been mean to HIM!? That total JEKr who MADE MY ARM FALL OFF AND GOT MY TOTALLLY BIG BORHTER ….. KILLED!?

"noo malick im sorry…"

But he angry ran away.

Oh my totally god my life was going so bdly these last few days… now malik hated me too? I ran away, about to cry, but I tripped over. I had tripped over… ALTAIR

"sorry alter, I didn't mean to do that." But he didn't reply he wos too busy… sobbin g uncontrollably.

"altair are you ok?"

"NO!"

* * *

This was a super fun chapter to write. And im sick of ppl telling me I carnt spell and stuff… well I spell some things wrong that's true but everyone makes msitakes I think we shud look past their flaws. Oh yeah and im sick of people telling me I carnt draw… just look at all the amazing pictures for my stories… WERE THOSE DRAWN BY A 7 YEAR OLD? NO, IM A BETTER DRAWER THAN EVEN ALTAÏR!

Ok enough angry, love you all xoxo Reenava


	3. Chapter 3

"altair why are you crying?"

"because IM SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH MALIK and he HATES me!" he cred even harder.

My heart wos BORKEN. The true love of my life….. wos in luv wif some1 else! Noooo! Then I saw a shape on the ground, it was a…. phone! The background picture was of… LOONARDO DA VONCI! I gussed the passcode, it wos leanoardos' name. The phone belonged to…. Malik!

I went into his facebook messages, I know that's like totally intrustive but I wos rly curous. His last message was to leanordo da vinci. It said… LEANARDO DA VIRILITY I'M SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!

Sudden the room sounded rly quiet like when the air con goes off suddenly, but air conditioner hasn't been invented yet… I wondered why it was so quiet. I realised it wos cos Altaïr had stopped crying. "ok," he sed. "I feel much better now." Then he sore the phone I was holding. "hey wuts that?"

"nothing," I totally lied, hiding the phone away but he sanchted it from my garsp.

"MALIK IS IN TOTALLY LOVE WITH LOONARDO!?" he burst back into teers.

"nooo altaïr stop crying, it'll be ok!" I gave him a hug to show him how much I totally cared.

"I carnt BELIV it. I got expelled and my totally LOVE loves SUM1 ELSE! My life sucks im the most hard-done by person IN THE WORLD!"

"altair there are ppl starving you are not the most hard done by person in the world," Malik walked into the room. "I mean look at me im missing an arm but do you see me complaynin? No becos im not a SOOK like you"

"SHUT UP MILAK MY LIFE _IS_ WORSE THAN EVERYONE ELSE'S!" then he ran away up the stairs.

"omg malki just be NICe to him is it that hard?" I totes asked.

"yes."

* * *

I followed altair using my eagle vision to find where he was. He was in… my bedroom! Uh oh I wos totes embarrassed but I sat on my bed to talk to him anyway.

"Altair if it makes you feel better I know that loeandoro duznt luv malik back… he loves.. ME!"

Altair didn't reply he just pciked up the pillow and put him head in it and CRIED very sad

I tried a-totes-gain. "my life sucks too, wanna bond over how bad our lives are?"

"why dus ur life suck?" he said between sobes.

"well my cursh, my muther and my sister all cold me a loser creep for stalkin ppls instantaneous gram, then I lsot my best friend loonardo da velocity, all in one day!"

"that sucks. Wait your crush… is that-" but he got distracted becos MALIK AND LOONARDO DA VENTILITION WERE MAKIN OUT IN MY ROOM!

"nooooooooo!" cried altaïir, heartbroken and jellus. Then he ran downstairs and out the villa, he ran into the streets. I ran as fast as I cud but he wos faster, I cudent totes carch him.

* * *

Altaïr point of view –

I cudent beliv how much my life SUCKED. Malik was wrogn my life _WAS_ worst than any1 totes else's. Even ezio's despight what he said. I leap of faithed into a hay bale and sat there crying. No one TOTES LIKED ME except my 2000 instaounce followers. I cried tears of sad. I didn't know hwat id done to deserev this. I decided to psot a sad facebook satus that said 'my life SUCKS!" with a sad face emoji to show I wasent joking, but no1 liked it in 30 seconds so I took it totes down.

I was finkin about how bad my life is when all of a suddenly…. Someone ladned on me they armost bROKE MY BACK. I was about to angry when I saw assassins robes… very fashionable designer ones. It was… EZYBUY he had leap of faithed into the same hay bale, what a coinkydink.

"Altïr im SECRELTY IN LUV WIF YOU"

I gasped… I cudent beliv this! I dident rly luv him back but we maked out anyway cos I was still upset about malik and needed to get over it.

Then we got interrupted…. By makik!

"altaïr I broek up with laenardo di Vatican I changed my mind im rly in love with you. Wait is that EXIO! Wtf you're in luv wif him bye" he ran away.

"nooooooooo Malick, wait! Im rly in luv wif-" but he wos gorn. I turned around and glared angry at eazio. "YOU RUINED MY CHANCES WIFF HIM! I _H8_ YOU!" theni got out of the hay bale and RAN FAR AWAY

* * *

Ezio's PoV-

No I cudent beliv my totes TUE LOVE h8ted me! I cried in Italian, then I went back to the villa. I saw my sister Chlorine.

"ezio whats wrong?"

"MY TOTALLY TRUE LOVE HAYTES ME! MY LIFE SUCKS!"

"wow I just heard altïar shoutin the exact same fing. It seems to be a trend."

"no SHUT UP CLAUDIA im the only one here whose life scuks"

"ok ezio, im sick of you being mean to me! You can go back to Florence by URSELF!"

I cudent belive my own sister hat kicked me out. Now my rush AND my sister totally hated me. This wos getting RIDIKULOUS!

* * *

When I totally got back to school on Monday I saw…. Altaïr wos there. He had bin unexpelled.

"altair why have you bin unexpelled?"

"becos IM THE BEST STUOODENT HERE compared to EVERYONE ELSE. Oh yeah and don't speak to me eziop, I DESPEYES you!

I burst into teers!

"altair if youre mean to anymore ppl I will have to expel you again" warned the totally principle, Al Mualim.

Altaïr was abowt to say sumfin mean but he dident want to get expelled again. "ok fine. Ill be nice to you Exoskeleton. But I carnt say the same for mqlik."

"nope you have to be nice to him too. You have to do charity work for the begagrs to show that you have changed." Sed the principle

"but I hate beggars they push me into the guards and start fites!"

"Altair you are being extremely rude. Now you have to do twice as much work und you have to kill Robert de sable the leader of the Templars."

"Robbery de sable? Ok ill go kill him write now."

"no you have to do maths."

"but I hate mats."

* * *

Altiar point of veiw

I carnt beliv I had to do all this STUPIT stuff like kill Robert de stable.

"altïïr you shud be grateful that youre beaing given a second chance," reminded me maliekc

"will you stop pointing out the truth My lick? Its annoying."

"UR annoying."

"Double-you tee eff, no one clls Altaïïïr, master assassino and the best in the world at everything…. annoyinf!" I was about to STAB him wif my hidden balde then I decided not to.

But all of a suddenly, I got a notifickation on my phone. It sed… ROBERT DO SABLE IS IN MASYAF! that wos where I totally lived, I hat to complete my messen.

Then igot a text from robbery de sable. "ALTAIR, IVE COME TO VISIT YOU BECOS IM SECRITLY IN LUV WIF YOU!"

* * *

This wos a sooper fun chapter to write. Yeah I know altaïr and ezio liv like 300 years apart it's called CREATIVE LISCENCE ok.

Yeah every1 is in luv… becos it's a LOVE TRIANGLE how many times do I have to say that


	4. Chapter 4

AN: ok im SICK of ppl pointing out 'errors' in my sotries. For incidents: 'Ezio wasn't a homsexual' well did you know him? How did you know he wasn't a homosapien? He duznt even exist I can make him whatever I wont. How do u know hes not bilingual meaning hes attracted to TWO gneders at once? Hmm?

Oh yeah and feel free to read out my stories, I would be very honour if someone did that :)))  
ok let the story commence:

* * *

Still Altaïr's point of vu:

I wos so confusion. Robert de Sable was in totes love with me? Well I obviousely dident luv him back. I luved… MALIK AL-SAYF. Malik all safe is the totes hottest… I storked him on Instagram. He had totes put up a picture. "I only hve one arm now becos of a JERK who broke not only my entire arm but also my HEART!" he posted a picture of him in the hopsital. I felt bad but also angery becos he wos blaymin me even tho it wosnt my totally fault. Or was it…?

Then I remembered I needed to focus on the sitchooachen at hand. I looked at my phone again, at the message from Robburn de Salbe. It sed 'je suis secretly in love with you' which is French for I am secretly in luv with u. hes frnech.

I knew sum French so I sent a message back in French. "je suis DON'T LOVE YOU BACK. Je think that you're a LOSER now leave me alone, how did you even get my number?"

'I looked it up in the white pages' he replied

'wtf!? The year is 1191, there are no PHOEN BOOKS!?' I angried in response at his disregard for realism and continuity.

'umm im pretty sure the year is 1476," excuse me'd Ezio.

"no it's 1754," sed another assassin who was at the skewl, he wos called Connor he wos american. I didn't know what that meant cos America hadn't been discovered in the year 1191, but whatevs.

"guys will you SOTP reading over my shoulder?" I sed annoyed and gave them the angriest glare possible. They totally scarpered.

Then I totally texted Robin de Sarble again. 'im going to ASSASSIN8 YOU!' then I realised I probs shouldn't have sed that, now he knew that I wos planning to asssearsinnate him! So I quicly texted 'jk wanna go on a totally date?"

'omg YES!' he totally replied, we were gonna go to the totally café in Acre.

* * *

'hi' said Robert de sooble. we were at the totally cafee

'did you inhale helium your voice is rly high pitched/.'

'um no.'

'ok. Well im not here for a romantic lunch im GONNA ASSASSINATE YOU!'

'nooo' went robart dee sable

I tried to totally stab him wif my hideddn blade, but he wos a sooper good fiter and deflected my blow. Then he totally kicked me in the face and stabed me in the stomach wif his sword. I lost one point of synchronisation. But it wos ok, because I stabbed him ten times and then he wos defeated

'wait, tke of your helmet, I wanna take an Instagram selfie with you before I kill you," I totally said.

He took it off and it wasn't Robert… it was…. a gurl!

'double you tee eff, youre not ronbert de saddle!'

'nope! Im a decaf!'

'a decaf? Like in coffee?"

'I mean a decoy.'

'wehre is the real robot de sable?" I asked, threantingly with my sweord.

"not telling! I have to go back to skewl now, at Templar high, im late for my class, how to kick ppl in the head.'

'that's a dumb class. Wait, I have to kill you don't go.' But it wos too late, she was gorn. I angried away, back to skewl. I knew the totally princepl Al muaelm would be soooo mad at me for failing my totally mission. He would roast me like a kebab. Aghhh

* * *

Ezzio point of view

I was totally sitting in class, writin a totally love letter. I imitated malik's handwriting so Altaïr woud like me more.

 _Deer al_ taer, im YOUR TRUE LOVE. Youre so bootiful and your _outfirs are on POINT. And your eys are so beaitoful, evan more beautiful than MEIN. Your face is so perfect. I love the way you walk it's so sWEXy!_

Then altaïr hisself appeared, LATE! He looked rly mad.

"whats wrong Alternative letters?" asked the totally teacher

'I FAILED MY MISSION!' sed Aïltaïr/

"don't be silly, you only just started. Theres plenty of time to assinate your targent! But that's an after skewl dentenshun for being late'

'Double-ewe tee eff! I can't get a detention, I need to work on my mission to arsearseinate Raven de Sable! Do you knw what? Im SICK of this dUMB LOSER school for complete and uteer IDIOTS!' then he jumped out of the window, so agnry!

"well fine, we're butter off without him anyway," sed Coonnor and every1 agreed except me. I wos secretly sad. But I got distacted becos sudden the principle came in with a guy id never scene before. He wos wearing really weird clothes. He had on blue trosuaser made out of a mysterious material, and a white hoodie.

'this is Desmond miles hes a new stoodent,' sed the priencple/ 'He's from the year 2012. Be nice to him hes very future.'

'omg ur from the FUTURE!?' I curioused. 'DO THEY HAVE FLYING MACHINES!'

'woah you don't have to talk in full caps. And yeah they do,' replied dezmund.

'wowwww!'

* * *

Altaïr point of view –

I agnried away from the shcool as fast as I cud. I wud get robber de table for this! I saw him! I angried up to him.

'it is time for a CONFRONTATION!' I bellowed as loudly as I cud.

'muahhahaa' he laughed evilly. Then lots of other Templars came out of the surroundings. It wos an ambush. Uh oh… I needed rescued!


	5. Chapter 5

Altiar PoV –

I cduent BELIEVE id bin tricked, I, the smartest aasssasssin in the WURLD. I wud fight totes bravely, I grabbed my sword, it was a very good swurd. But wos it powerful enough to kill all the tempalrs? Even my super good counter attack moves cud not defeat them ,there were too many!

* * *

Ezo point of view

I was walking dejected towards my home, even tho I had bin kicked out. I hoped if I totally apolgoigsed to my sister, she'd forgive me and I could go back home. I had also left my totes iphone at home, so I was keen to get back. Then I noticed something… an ambush! It wos… Altaïr being ambushed! I gasped, he was totally bleeding blood everywhere! I quickly ran towards him as fast as I could, I assisatednted all the templrars who were totally trying to kill him. They were all dead, so I quickly looted some florins off their corpses as well as a smoke bomb and some throwing knives. Then I totally checked to see if Altaïr was ok. He was…. LYING ON THE GROUND IN A POOL OF BLOOD! I went :O Then I checked for a heartbeat. He wos alive! And most of the blud wos Templar blood. But I still had to take him to the totally doctor. The doctors were weraring bird beaks as masks on their faces to avoid getting the black death. I was worried that altair mitght catch Bubonic plague becos he was from the medieval times.

Btu alrait was ok. He was not the plague. I put him in a bed so he cud sleep, then 2 hours later he totes woke up.

"Altair are you ok! I wos sooo totes worried about you!"

"Did you totally save my life?"

"Yes, but that's not totes important. Whats important is that you're ok."

Him face looked so totes happy! "Oh em totes gee, Ezio, you are so kind and heroic." Then we totes maked out!

"I have realised that im not invincible and not the best assassin in the world….YOU ARE!" he sed

"omg no totes way!" I sed, but I wos so happy, I wos smiling. My biggest wish had come true! The totes love of my life loved me back!

I was so happy we went on a totes romantic date, and no one got ambushed this totally time. At the end of the date I went

"Altïar will you totes marry me?"

"YES!"

We were totally engaged! But then I realised my life wasn't totes perfect… my best totes friend Leanorardo da venture hated me. And my sister wos upset at me. And Altair best friend Malek… wot if he wos still secrelty in love with him and… TOTALLY CHEETOS ON ME!? I expressed my worries to Altaïr. "Don't totes worry," he said comfortingly, I wud never totally cheato nyou"

"thanks alriarir." I felt reassured.

I went into my house and saw my sister. She made an angry face I cud tell she wos about to yell at me. But I spoke quickly b4 she totes could. "Claudia im totes sorry for be mean to you. I was very upset but now im not upset anymore so ill be nice. Im not upset anyore because… IM GETTING MARRIED!"

She looked so happy "yay" she said. Then I went to tell my totes mum, but she wos not as happy. "Ezio you are 17 that's too young to get married and you've only been on one date how do you know he's the one? This isn't Disney high you know."

I made an angry eyebrows face. "Stop trying to control me, MUM I can make my own decishuns!"

Then I stormed off, anger, right into… Leonardo di Caprio!"

'loonardo I need to talk to you!" I said. But he made an angry face at me and stomped off like an angry elephant. "wait lemonardo im sorry!" I yelled at his retreating form but he didn't listen, he wos still angery at me for reject him!

 _Well fine_ , I thinked, _be like that then Leanrdero di Vicky!_

I cudent believe it. My life had been gud for ONE SECOND then all of a susdeenly….. IT WOS RUINED AGAIN BY MY MUM AND MY FORMER BEST FRIEND LEANTODOU DI VJKFVB! Then I saw a well-dressed rich kid… it wos Lorenzo di Medici, my other best friend. My father had rescued him from a river when he wos a kid. But now my father wos ded he had bin hanged by a STUPID TRAITOR IDIOT LOSER! I cried becos of that.

"What is worng Ezio why are you crying?" asked lorezno concerned.

"my father and brothers are dead but even worse than that… my mum finks my marriage is STUPIT and leaknardo de vegetables won't talk to me!"

"your marryage?"

"to ALTAEER IBN-LA'HARD!"

"wow you finally marry hm. Im so happy for you ezio becos I know you've had like totally a huuuge crush on him for like totes ever!"

"I know right, but what do I do about leaneorodo?"

"You will have to do something for him to make him totes forgive you… I know, buy him some new paint!"

"What a totes good idea, Lorenzo. No wonder your family owns the biggest bank in all of renaissance Europe, you are all so smart!"

"Except my brother hes dead."

I made a sad face to show I was sad about his brother. He had been assassinated at mass when sum assassins went after the medicis, but thankfully I saved loorenzo.

We went to the paint shop to buy some paint, except the totes pain shop had been… RANSACKED BY TEMPALRS WE HAD TO SAVE IT

But it wos too late, it wos destroyed, it wos burnt to the grund. We'd have to go to Monterrigioni and restore the paint shop there. As we hopped on our designer horses to head there… we heard a noise….


End file.
